Bizarre Girl
by Ilovenerds
Summary: She was bizarre and for that he loved her. Another Shikamaru and Ino one shot! don't you just love them?


**Bizarre Girl**

**x.x.x**

I know this isn't all that good, but as much as I've tried, I can't seem to be able to do any justice to this song… sorry for that… to anyone who knows it.

Oh… I don't own Naruto… or the song

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

She was a bizarre girl…

She would never tell you when or why she was sad, not even when tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she could not let herself show any weakness, and yet… he would always find her at that same spot, always find her telling her deepest darkest secrets and troubles to the wind, as if by doing so they would fly away… He would not interrupt her; it was a sacred moment after all… the only moment he got to see that sad beauty.

Her deepest fear was time… and although this wasn't really a secret, people usually got the wrong idea as to why. People didn't understand her; they thought she was extremely superficial, they thought it was fear at loosing her looks. People did not know her as he did.

She was afraid of time, mostly for what it did to her love ones; she feared time because it changed her world, subtly, silently, irreversibly.

She would wake up at dawn and comb her hair while watching the sun rise, she would shed a tear for the day to come, but soon she would smile, because that was her, and he loved her for it.

As a child she would always fight for a seat near the window, he noticed. He also noticed the fierce look she had on her eyes while staring at the sky, as if by her will and her will alone she could stop the sun from moving, as if the thought of making a prison for the burning star was possible.

That resolute look had stayed with her all through her life, and every once in a while when she tried to imprison the sun once again, her eyes would glitter, and she would make him believe, that perhaps against all logic, she could.

She entrusted him once, that as a child all she wanted to be was a fairy, so she could travel the world with no other company than the wind rubbing her wings, always ethereal, always untouched by time, magical… as she did not received an answer from him, she soon laugh the statement away, saying she had been joking all along, a look of hurt almost invisible to the world, but not to him… at that moment he cursed his lack of courage, because all he wanted to be then, was her precious air.

At her gaze, as long as he could tell, the world would stop and she would become a fairy, and she would fly towards him, stealing his heart with her smile.

She liked to hug him, and even if he said otherwise, those were his favourite moments of the day. She would always complain of how uptight he was, and she would tell him he needed to let go a little, she would tell him how short life was and then she would go on a tirade of how he was letting it slip away.

He always thought of her, of her gaze and her mornings.

She was a bizarre girl…

She used to write long odes to whatever it was on her mind; she of course would make them listen and later ask for their opinion… her poems were so bad… She didn't have a drop of poetic blood on her veins, she would break with every rule of aesthetics that were ever created, her love poems seemed more like declarations of war, but that was her, and he wouldn't change a hair on her head.

But then a morning, she came to him with a scrap of paper, not baring more than three words.

And he had to recognize, that after all of her fail attempts, she had finally found beauty in the words.

And he held her forever, because she was bizarre, and he loved her.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note:** well, here's another fic based on a favourite song of mine. This is actually the very first song I heard of "Leusemia" (a group I absolutely adore), it was dedicated to me and of course I loved it because of it then hahaha XD. Anyway, it took me more time to fall in love with them than out of love with that ex, and that's saying something!

I think the original is from Serrat though and if you don't know who Serrat is, then you don't deserve to live! Haha just kidding, but you really are missing something. I guess I could do something based on "De carton Piedra" but I somehow doubt there's a character in Naruto's world that I can make fall in love with a mannequin and still look believable… there is always Gai though… now, there's a thought! Maybe someone will do it for me : D

Did I mention the pairing was Ino Shikamaru? Oh well, I'll do it in the summary perhaps.


End file.
